1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an elevatable automobile turn-around system and more particularly pertains to rotating motor vehicles up to one hundred and eighty degrees to facilitate traffic flow.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of turntables for automobiles is known in the prior art. More specifically, turntables for automobiles heretofore devised and utilized for the purpose of rotating automobiles positioned within the apparatus are known to consist basically of familiar, expected, and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which has been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
By way of example, the prior art discloses in U.S. Pat. No. 4,172,422 to McBride a turntable for automobiles.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,106,246 to Chance discloses a movable platform for storing freight and automobiles.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,716,837 to Valencia discloses a automobile turntable.
Lastly, U.S. Pat. No. 3,566,798 to Peltzman discloses a automobile turntable.
In this respect, the elevatable automobile turn-around system according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in doing so provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of rotating motor vehicles up to one hundred and eighty degrees to facilitate traffic flow.
Therefore, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for a new and improved elevatable automobile turn-around system which can be used for rotating motor vehicles up to one hundred and eighty degrees to facilitate traffic flow. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.